During the use of certain types of instrument, such as computer consoles, TV screens, and the like, it is desirable to be able to rotate the equipment to obtain the best viewing angle. At the same time, it is desirable to be able to attach the equipment to its associated stand in a manner which inhibits theft yet which permits the equipment to be easily rotated. As a further consideration, it is also desirable to accomplish these ends with apparatus which is simple in construction and economical in cost.